Thiller
by ArmySister
Summary: When a murder occurs at Queen's University, it is up to three best friends to solve it.


CHAPTER ONE

As Fiona Johnson and Julia King moved the heavy boxes across the cold, hard floor, Julia wondered, "how had it come to this?" She was only twenty-one. As the tears came, she wiped her eyes and pushed the thought away.

Two weeks ago, Christine Harvell was killed in a terrible head-on car accident. When they got her to the hospital they found something terribly wrong. She wasn't killed by the accident; she was shot in the back of the head. Christine had no live family. She lived with Julia and Fiona at _Queen's University of California._ They were roommates and best friends.

Christine's dad died when she was only three in an airplane crash. Her mom when she was fourteen of cancer. They were the only family she ever had.

"I hate this! I hate this so much!" screamed Fiona as she opened the front door and stepped into the hallway between Taylor White and Maria Maddison's dorm and her own. She leaned against the wall and then after a moment sat down in the floor. She put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Julia opened the door and looked around. She looked over and saw Fiona, face in hands. She walked over and sat besie her. Julia put her arm around her in an act to be comforting. "I hate this too."

As they sat there, never moving, they heard they heard the elevator ding. Julia looked up in hope that it would be the police, coming to tell them the investagation was over. That they had caught the murderer and that it was all over. But instead, it was Clayton, Fiona's boyfriend.

Clayton Christopher was tall, blonde and hansome. His smile could light up the darkest of darks. His eyes were blue just like the Pacific. He had lost his parents when he was eighteen in aa house fire.

Julia got up and told Clayton what had happened since he had been on vacation for the past three weeks. He said not a word, but went and crouched infront of his gilfriend. He whispered in her ear, "Whoever did this will be very sorry."

They both stood up. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She sobbed quietly in the shoulder of his shirt. After a while, she pushed away. " Come inside. We were just cleaning up and packing Christine's stuff."

Julia walked in the messy dorm followed by Fiona and Clayton. Fiona told Clayton to sit down and make himself at home. She waled to the kitchen and got some _Cheerwine _and poured it into three glasses. A moment later she handed Clayton a glass and the Julia. She sat beside Clayton with her own. They all sat there in an unbroke silence.

It was Clayton that finally broke the akward silence.

"So I see you've been cleaning up."

The two girls nodded and Clayton knew he had said the wrong thing. Fiona knew what he was thinking and took his hand in hers. "So how was your Safari in Africa?" she asked.

"It was amazing! I wanted you o come but I knew you had exams."

"Thats okay. I needed to be here."

They all went on talking about the safari until it was time for Clayton to leave. Holding hands, they got in the elevator and hit the level one button. Then was silent.

"Thank you so much for being here. I need you now more than ever," said Fiona sweetly.

He smiled and hugged her gently.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They both walked out, still hand in hand. Finkky finding Clayton's _Honda_ truck, they hugged and he got in. Fiona watched him pull out.

Suddenly a huge, SUV came flying around the corner. The window quickly rolled down. After that, there were many gun shots. Clayton heard them and turned his car around. In shock, he stopped and turned off the truck. He bolted out the door to see Fiona lying in the parking deck, moitionless.

"Fiona! Fiona!" screamed Clayton holing her in his arms. He quickly called 911 and told them the terrible news.

"We're on our way!" they said.

When Fiona idn't return to the dorm, Julia became worried. So she went downstairs to look for her. When she got to the parking lot, she noticed an ambulance and five police cars folloed by the FBI. She saw Clayton and rushed to him.

"What happened? Where's Fiona?"

"We had just said good-bye and i pulled out. I was almost out of th parking deck when I heard gun shots. I turned around and she was lying there." He turned to look at Julia. "Why?"


End file.
